


Perks of Dating a Dark Lord

by memorywolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, Comeplay, Cross-Generation Relationship, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Severus is in his twenties, Smut, Top Voldemort (Harry Potter), hot voldemort or snake voldemort up to you, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorywolf/pseuds/memorywolf
Summary: Voldemort fills Severus up before a meeting and watches him squirm through it with great delight.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Voldemort, Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Severus Snape, Tom Riddle/Severus Snape
Comments: 26
Kudos: 553





	Perks of Dating a Dark Lord

**Author's Note:**

> Amazing, first sev/tom fic i write and it's porn. love it.  
> I won't lie and say this is my first time writing smut but I guess this is the first one that i've ever been remotely satisfied with lmao, i need more practice  
> I imagine Sev to be in his twenties, adorable boy. yknow that scene in the movies with sev crying in agony while talking to dumbledore after lily dies? he's really cute there HAHAHA  
> he's kinda ooc bc i like cute sev too much so woops

“Master... please..” Severus thrust his hips back against the cock that was pounding into his hole. He didn’t even know what he was pleading for at this point, could barely think to breathe. 

“Hm? What is it that you want Severus?” Lord Voldemort asked mockingly from behind him, hips not even stuttering as he rammed Severus into the mattress. Severus was too high on sensations to even begin to try to wipe that smugness of his lord’s handsome face. 

“H-ah!” Severus screamed as his prostate was mercilessly rubbed against and tortured with every thrust. “T-too big!” He groaned into the pillow as he buried his sharp moans in it. Merlin he loved it, loved how his body moulded around that thick cock and clenched around it with every shift of his body. 

His master clicked his tongue before he felt a grip in his hair and his head was jerked back harshly, “Ah!” The burn on his scalp was both painful and exhilarating. 

“Don’t hide your voice from me, pet. Let the whole house know how much you love my cock.” Voldemort whispered beside his ear, punctuating each word with a hard thrust that had Severus choking on his screams. Severus’ face burned impossibly hot, there was truly something to be said about how much both of them loved that little bit of exhibitionism. 

“M-master! I l-love it! “ Severus wanted. Oh how he wanted to let everyone know that he was so wholly owned by their lord. “L-ah! Love your cock!” And how he craved for it, mouth practically salivating for every chance to kneel and take that lovely cock into his mouth, have his lord claim him in every way.

Voldemort grinned, “Such a good boy.” He released his hand from Severus’ hair, sliding it down to slot his fingers deep into Severus’ gasping mouth. Severus choking on his fingers made him impossibly harder than he already was. 

“Good boys deserve rewards hm?” He brought his other hand from Severus’ hips towards his achingly red cock, untouched since he had thrown Severus face down onto the bed, the only friction coming from the silk bedding sliding deliciously against him. 

Severus couldn’t reply even if he wanted to, all he could do was choke on those two fingers shoved down his throat. Though he did make an effort to scream as his cockhead was tortured with the dark lord’s palm, round and round he teased it, droplets of precum easing his movements. 

“Look how greedy your hole is, pet. Swallowing my cock whole.” Voldemort was unrelenting in his harsh thrusts, “Maybe I should sit you on my lap during the meeting, my cock deep inside you and your mewling gasps for all to see.” 

Severus’ hips stuttered in pushing back against his master, the words hitting something deep inside him. To be displayed in front of all the death eaters, fucked hard and made to warm his lord’s cock that way, to be claimed and see the desire in their eyes but they could do nothing but watch because Severus belonged to Lord Voldemort and nobody touches what was his. 

“You like the idea?” His master asked and Severus nodded desperately. 

Voldemort laughed at his lover’s eagerness, “Perhaps not this time.” He finally took a pause in thrusting so Severus could hear him properly, “This time I shall put my seed in you and let it leak down your beautiful thighs as I address my followers. They will see you squirm and know how you’ve been fucked open and held my cum in your still loose hole. And when we leave they will see the pool of cum that you’ve left behind by your feet. How would you like that?” 

“Yes! Yes please! Come inside me, fill me up with your seed!” Severus moaned impatiently as he pushed his hips back trying to get his master to start fucking into him again. 

Voldemort clicked his tongue and brought a hand down on Severus’ ass cheek, a resounding smack followed by a surprised squeak from Severus. The dark lord chuckled and brought his hand down a few more times, groaning at how Severus’ hole tightened around him as he did. His mind strayed to the thought of laying Severus over his lap and reddening those beautiful cheeks. He groaned, pulling out his cock until the tip was left before shoving it back in hard, knocking Severus further up the bed. 

Severus fell forward onto his elbows when the hands holding him up left to grip his hips. He screamed at how deep the new position allowed his master’s cock to reach, the sensation too much that he scrambled to move up to try and regain some function of himself. But his efforts were in vain as Lord Voldemort pulled him back down onto his cock while he thrust, punching Severus’ breath out of him. 

It was all Severus could do to keep breathing among his moan and mewls, the pleasure overloading all else. He barely realised he was crying by the time Lord Voldemort’s thrust became shorter and deeper, indicating he was close to coming. His had let his head down, forehead against the pillow when Lord Voldemort finally came, thrusting his seed deep into Severus while the latter cried his moans. 

The stretch of one of his legs as he was turned around onto his back was another groan worthy sensation, but the burst of pleasure when his master rubbed his open palm over his cockhead had him arching his back and screaming as he came. 

As Severus came down from his orgasm high, he realised Lord Voldemort was still rubbing at his softening cock and he had to wiggle and plead before his master chuckled and released him. The gush of cum when he pulled out had Severus moaning and thrusting his hips shallowly. 

“Such a waste.” Voldemort tsked as he watched his seed run from Severus’ gaping hole. He gathered what he could with his fingers and pushed them back in, muttering a spell to keep them there until he wanted them to run. “There, plenty to leak during the meeting.” He patted Severus’ quivering thigh. 

Severus’ breath hitched when Lord Voldemort had pushed his cum filled fingers in and the feeling of something holding it all inside him. He didn’t think his hole could take anymore abuse. 

“Alright, come now Severus it is time for the meeting.” Lord Voldemort said as he shuffled himself off the bed, cleaning himself up easily with a spell and putting his robes back on. Severus made a half-hearted attempt to shift off the bed only to give up right after. He was too tired and too sore. He didn’t think his legs could even support him anymore after three rounds of hard pounding; once over the desk, once against the wall, and once more on the bed. 

Severus flopped his arms on the bed, hoping his lover would do something to help him or just let him forego the meeting altogether, though he didn’t put much hope in the latter. 

Voldemort chuckled at his lifeless partner, he bent down to place a gentle kiss upon his lips before pulling him up to sitting. A wave of his hand had Severus cleaned and dressed, bar the mess on his thighs as that was about to get messier anyways, no point in cleaning it. When Severus tried to stand but flopped back down to sit on the bed with a wince, he summoned a pepper up from the desk drawer and brought it up to his lover’s lips to drink. 

Severus felt slightly better after the potion though every step he took was followed by a throb in his thighs and back and the slick filled feeling in his hole. Lord Voldemort must have took pity on him because he apparated them directly to the meeting room. 

Severus was all too glad to sit as opposed to stand even though sitting made his sore bottom protest and the squishy slick of cum made him squirm in his seat. His face hadn’t even had the chance to return to his normal colouring before he was flushing red again. A glance at the dark lord showed the man looking intently at him and smirking. Severus shivered and looked back down onto the table, not even daring to look at his fellow death eaters as they surely knew what they were doing before turning up in the room. 

“Lucius, how are things in the ministry?” 

Severus kept half a mind on the meeting, the other half was constantly hyper aware of the slick inside of him every time he shifted in his seats. When Lord Voldemort glanced at him Severus knew this was the beginning of the end. 

The trapped seed in his hole began to gush out as the spell holding it back was nulled, Severus had to prop his elbow on the table and cower the lower half of his face with his hand. He was very aware of the breathy noises that were coming out of him but he hoped that none of the others could hear it over Avery giving his report on his duties. 

Lord Voldemort was probably hoping for the complete opposite. 

“Severus, Hogwarts?” Lord Voldemort asked and Severus could hear that thrice dammed smirk in his voice. 

“N-nothing to report, my lord. Dumbledore goes on favouring his lions and ignoring every case of abuse we bring up.” He had to clear his throat a couple of times and gripped his hands together on the table before him to try and gain some semblance of decorum. 

“I’ve acquired quite a few this year,” Severus summoned the paper he needed and handed it over to his lord, shivering at the movements as he felt the pool of cold stickiness against his skin, “A list for you to look over if you wish to recruit fresh blood.” 

Severus breathed a sigh of relief once his reporting was over, now all he had to do was get through the rest of the meeting without giving his predicament away despite the flush on his cheeks having never left. It also didn’t help with the glances that Lord Voldemort was giving him, making him squirm every time those brown scarlet eyes commanded him to show everyone just how open and dirty he was under his robes. 

When Lord Voldemort finally called the end to the meeting and everyone stood to leave, Severus stayed stubbornly seated. He’d just wait until everyone was gone before he stood, no big deal. 

Except, “Severus, a word in my office.” Sweet Salazar this man was trying to kill him he just knew it. 

Severus stood and instantly felt the burn in his thighs and back, along with it the rest of the cum that had not flowed out when he was sitting, gushed out in waves slicking down his thighs. “Ngh...” He stumbled only to have Lord Voldemort’s hand there to steady him. “Ah..” 

“Are you alright, Severus?” Lord Voldemort asked, as if he didn’t know, as if he wasn’t the reason Severus was trembling in both arousal and humiliation right now. 

Well, if he wanted to play like this. 

Severus leaned up closer to beside Lord Voldemort’s ear, “Your seed.. there’s so much..” Severus wetted his dry lips, “Your cum is leaking out of me, my lord...” 

Severus spied some of the Death Eaters within hearing range of his breathy whispers go red in the ears and he had to admit, as much as Lord Voldemort liked staking his claim over Severus in public, Severus liked being claimed like this too. 

Lord Voldemort’s grip on his arm tightened and he hissed a truly fearsome sound before apparating them to his office. Severus was a little jolted when he was turned and pushed onto the large leather topped desk. 

“Hands and knees, my love, I want to lick you clean of my seed.” 

And Severus didn’t need to be told twice, already scrambling to get his knees up onto the desk and under him. His robes were pushed up and pants tugged down unceremoniously. He shivered as he imagined the obscene sight that met his lord’s eyes. 

Lord Voldemort could have sworn he was looking at the dirtiest angel to ever live. The slow drip and slide of whatever was left inside Severus being squeezed out by his clenching hole, and the absolute mess of sticky white that stained Severus’ pants and arse. He couldn’t resist pushing two fingers into the stretched hole and feeling Severus clench around him. 

Severus jolted at the sudden intrusion, moaning as his insides was scraped against and the cum from his inner walls were rubbed out and smeared against his swollen hole. 

“How eager, my dear.”

Voldemort draped himself over Severus’ arched back to speak by his ear, “I’m going to clean out this slutty hole and fill it back up again. Does that sound good, pet?” 

Severus moaned, yeah this was definitely the life.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd greatly appreciate comments bc writing for such a rarepair is really discouraging with how little feedback i get :( I promise to provide more sev/tom snacks hahah I'm already working on one rn and its become more of a meal than a snack lmao


End file.
